One Wish:Book One
by TrinityXLyfe
Summary: Book One: The Beginning. Life is like a flower. It Only lasts for so long...
1. Chapter 1

_((One Wish_

Book One: The Beginning

**Chapter 1: Lost But Found**

The snow crunched beneath a young academy students boots. It was a cold December day. The thick, gray clouds blocked the warm rays of the sun, a bitter wind blew in his face as cold tears gathered in his brown sharp eyes. He trudged his way through the shin high snow to get to his village. Whimper came from the puppy that laid inside his coat

He felt is legs go underneath him. The last thing he saw was someone rushing towards him, "Oh, no..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ki..."

"Kiba!"

"Kiba! Wake up!"

The brown haired boy opened his eyes to a concerned face of a concerned sister.

"Ugh...where am I?" he murmured.

"Your at the hospital of course!" Taree (I hope that's her name...if not...scold me!!!! ) excaimed.

"How long have I been out like this?" Kiba slowly sat himself up.

"A couple days now..."

"WHAT!?!?!?!" He jumped up

"Kiba!!! Sit down, your not well!!!" Taree pushed him back down.

Kiba groaned, "I'm fine Nee-chan...Where's that girl...that from before..." his vision grew blurry and everything soon grew black

"What Girl?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

For the next couple days, Kiba suffered from a high fever and a minor frostbite on his foot. Nothing that the medical nin can fix!

He never even brought up the subject of the Mystery Girl. . .until now. . .

"Nee-chan...?" he asked

"What is it Kiba?" Taree replaced dying daffodils with fresh ones.

" Do...did you see somebody."

His sister gave him a puzzled look, "What do you mean? I don't get it."

"Well...all I remember is that I saw a girl...I think she brought me here."

Taree was silent.

"Nee-chan...is everything okay?" he saw the corner of her mouth quickly slide to the side and back.

"Nee-chan." he said firmly. Surprising his older sister.

" Okay! You got me in a corner!" she bursted out and slapped her hands against her thighs. "It was early in the morning and I was walking the dogs..."

**Flashback...**

A girl struggled her way through the gates of Konoha. Along beside her was a puppy barking and a boy she held in her arms.

"Miss! Are you okay?" Izumo hurried towards her. She looked up and smiled, "Oh! Don't worry about me! You should worry about him!" she slightly blushed.

Another ninja took the boy from her arms. "Inuzuka Kiba." he said looking at his partner.

"We-ell, it looks like I'll be goin now!" she waved and headed toward the gates.

"Wait! Miss! You should stay here and rest for a bit." he said

"You?! Worry 'bout lil' ol' me? Anyway, I don' have a pass." she smiled. But some kind of physical pain was lingering in her eyes.

"Don't worry! I'll be fine." she waved again and smiled as she started out again. But this time she slightly stopped. Red droplets fell to the ground. She covered her waist with her forearm and walked a bit faster. The red droplets sinking into her glove and splashing to the ground. She swayed and then fell to the ground.

The red droplets sinking and spreading in the white snow...

**End...**

"...the girl collapsed and fainted. She had a large deep slice in her side. I guess she didn't want nobody to figure it out." Taree sighed.

"What happened to her?" Kiba asked.

The girl shrugged "Dunno, you wanna find out?" she grinned.

He gave her a big grin and took them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kiba looked at the door number, 209. He turned the knob and stepped inside the room steaming with sunlight. Taree followed.

A girl with sift silver hair and pale skin laid there. Her eyes closed. The beeping monitor was the only sound in the room, except the clunk of the crutches that Taree had given him. He came up to her bed and smiled. The sun made her look like she was smiling back at him. For some reason he felt an evil aura coming from her. But it was faint and far away. She also didn't smell evil either. But another aura came from her. A loving, caring, pure white, beautiful aura. He felt warmth in his heart.

"Thank you!"

End: Chapter 1

Author: I hope you liked the first chapter!!! Please keep reading, it'll get better...this is my first!!!Please R&R!!!:D


	2. Chapter 2

((One Wish

**Chapter 2: Nightmares**

"_Someone help me..." A girl cried. Her body was covered in bruises and wounds. Darkness surrounded her. She laid in a pool of her own blood, feeling very cold. "Bring this pain away..." she held herself, " Please , just go away..." her heart ached...if she had one. Where her heart was supposed to be laid a large void. . ._

"_SOMEONE!!!"_

The young girl flashed her eyes open and coughed up a small amount of blood. Burning pain coursed up her side.

It surprised the two people beside her, which was Kiba and Taree.

"OMIGOSH! Are you okay?" they said unison, concern bloomed. The girl took a couple breaths before answering, "Yes! Thank you." her fiery scarlet eyes met with theirs. An uneasy tension filled the room.

"Where am I?" she said breaking the silence.

"Your in Konohagurke, miss." Kiba said.

The girl sat up and laughed, "Please don't call me miss! My name is Ayame." she smiled

"My name is Kiba, and this is my nee-chan, Taree." Taree nodded at her and smiled. "Are you from around here?" she asked.

"Well...I guess so..."

"Huh?"

Before anyone could speak, a purpled haired kunoichi burst through the door, "Inuzuka kiba! Your all set! Get yur ass outta hea!" They all looked at her.

"What?" she said.

"Well..Anko-sensei...the girl, Ayame-chan, woke up." Taree explained.

"Well, well. Look who's come back to the living. Feelin' better?" Anko crossed her arms. "Yes thanks to you!" Ayame smiled.

"Well, you should get some rest. That slash you got was pretty deep." Anko walked across the room and laid a cool hand against the girl's forehead. Ayame closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. "Ayame? Eh?" Anko wrote on the clipboard she held. Then she put it at the end of Ayame's bed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kiba stepped outside to the bitter cold air. A new blanket of snow had come the night before. Taree shivered even from the two coats she was wearing. "Cold today, isn't it?" Kiba said. "Mm..." Taree replied.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 3: Pain Pt. 1**

Ayame awoke to the sound of someone speaking. She blinked and looked toward the door. It was the Third Hokage (this part of the story takes part 5 years ago) and one of the nurses.

"We have no documents that she lived in Konoha. Even if she was even alive." the nurse said.

"Not even a piece of paper?" he questioned. The nurse shook her head, "I'm sorry Hokage-sama. She might be from another country."

"I've lived in Konoha as long as I remember." Ayame startled them. The Hokage walked towards her, "It looks like your feeling better. How do you feel?" he put his hand on the girls head, "Much better, thanks to you!" Ayame struggled to sit up. Her long silver hair encircled her shoulders and her scarlet eyes' were outlined with thick, black eyelashes. Her skin was paler than before due to the large amount of blood loss.

"You shouldn't sit up, miss! You might reopen your wound." the nurse tried to lay Ayame back down.

"Don't worry! My wounds heal faster than most people. But with all that walking, it didn't get to heal properly and kept reopening. But with your help, it healed even faster!" the girl exclaimed.

Ayame lifted where the hospital shirt parted and showed the bandages around her waist. She ripped them apart and what was a large wound was a scratch. 'Just like the Nine Tailed Fox!' the Hokage thought.

"How long has that been like that?" the nurse asked. Her voice dripped with venom. "I'm not sure. The pain makes it feel like its still there." she smiled at them.

"You really need to calm down if it hurts." the Hokage said.

"I'll be fine! Really!" Ayame got up and stood. The gauze bandages fell to the floor. "See, all I really need is some fresh air."

"Well I see nothing wrong with that. But I don't want you on your feet. Yumi, do you mind if you push her around a bit?" he asked the nurse. "Of course not! Hokage-sama!" the nurse bowed and hurried out the door. She came back with a wheelchair and some clothes and jacket.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After a couple of minutes, Ayame was in a bit of a shock of the cold air, but recovered. The sun was out but everything seemed grey. A few people passed by and said hello.

They went down streets and stopped at the platform where the past Hokages' faces were carved.

"Wow! Its beautiful!" Ayame exclaimed. Her eye's wide and full of excitement.

"Yes it is. It looks even better during the spring time when all the cherry blossoms bloom." Yumi day dreamed. Then she heard the clacking sound of shoes.

Yumi looked at Ayame who had stood on the railings so nobody could fall off. "Ayame-chan! Please don't do that!" she yelled.

A breeze came and something splattered on Yumi's face. She touched her cheek and looked at her fingers.

Blood.

"Ayame-chan! Your ble-."

"It's worth it! To be in the place I love! The sky." Ayame had her arms open and looked back to smile at Yumi. Blood leaked from her mouth.

"Your in pain." the nurse whispered. She then realized Ayame stopped smiling. Her eyes were covered by her round bangs. She was motionless.

"Ayame-chan. . .are y-you o-okay?" Yumi stammered

"Yeah. . ." Ayame started to fall.

"AYAME-CHAN!!!!!"

End: Chapter 3

Author's Note: I hoped you like this chappie. Don't worry, the series will get better in time...I hope. But I randomly made this story up!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4: Hello and Godbye

"AYAME!" Yumi screamed as she ran to catch the girl. Before she could reach her a black figure caught the falling Ayame.

The nurse sighed in relief, "Thank you Kakashi-san! Ayame-chan would've fallen to her death."

The silver haired, masked ninja seemed to smile at her, "Got a new patient I see," he jumped off the pole and landed front of Yumi, "I never seen her before..." he trailed off as he studied the girl's face.

"Whats wrong?" Yumi asked.

"I thought I saw her face somewhere... I just can't put my finger on it." Kakashi laid the girl on the ground. Ayame's head leaned to the side.

A slight moan came from the girl and her eyes kept blinking. Then her eyes flashed open. Ayame screamed and sat up and hid in Yumi's arm. "Please! I'm sowwy! Please don't hurt me!!!" she wailed. Her eyes glittered with tears

Kakashi blinked, "Why would I go off and do that?" he asked. Ayame blushed furiously and straightened herself, "I'm sowwy..." Kakashi put a hand on her head, she flinched. Kakashi frowned but then smiled, "Its okay, Its me that should be apologizing. I scared you and I'm sorry for that."

A tiny smile appeared on her face, "Your forgiven--I mean its okay..."

Yumi stood and put the girl on her hip, "Goodness girl, we need to feed you until your nice and plump. Your very light." Yumi set her down and took her hand, "Anyway its time to go, say goodbye to Kakashi-san."

Ayame blushed furiously again. She bent her head towards the ground, "Thank you Kakashi-san. And goodbye." Kakashi lifted her chin, "Head up. No more looking down. Its okay now." Ayame eyes widened. She kept looking at him even as she walked.

"_Ho-how did he...know?"_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kiba sat on the side of his bed and kept looking out the window. A crescent moon hung in the sky with a bunch of stars. Somehow, it felt scary. That all there is nothing for a bunch of trillion miles. Kiba sighed.

His mind wandered to Ayame. For some reason he thought about her for 1-4 times a day. It lasted at least 2 hours.

After a couple minutes of having a battle with Me, Myself& I, he decided to visit her tomorrow.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm sorry, but nobody's allowed to visit her except people with special permission."

"WHAT!?!?!!" kiba screamed at the receptionist.

"I'm sorry, buts its what Hokage-sama ordered. We can't disobey him." the receptionist sweatdropped.

"...hm." Kiba folded his arms. A heavy hand made him unfold his arms and look up, "I'm sorry ma'am that he caused you so much trouble. He's with much me." a silver haired man said. His face was covered by a mask and his left eye was covered by his head band.

"And who are you?" Kiba asked grumpily.

They ignored him, "Are you sure Kakashi-san? He is-"

"I'm sure I'm sure. Don't mind 9 year olds." Kakashi took Kiba's shoulder and dragged him along beside him

"Um...thanks...?" Kiba murmured.

"Its no big deal...how do you know about Ayame?" Kakashi released his grip.

"She saved my ass that's how." Kiba grumbled.

They went up at least three floors, and at least a dozen halls before they got to room 209. "Here we are." Kakashi opened the door. Inside a girl kneeled on her bed looking out the window. She looked at them and smiled. "Good morning Kakashi-san!" she smiled. And as she got up her body seemed to change...

_Ayame's body turned more feminine and petite. Her round face a little more slender and framed, the big circuler eyes turned more sharper and less shiny. Ayame's once small mouth had turned large and thick and pointy at the edges. She had outgrew her small dress and now was in jeans and tank top. Her silver hair turned paler and wavier. . ._

"Are you done with your check up?" Kakashi asked. "Yep." Ayame replied, her eyes sparkled as she grinned, "OMIOSH! Kiba is that you?!" she put her hands on her mouth.

"Yep!" Kiba said and she hugged him, "I haven't seen you in like, a month!" she said. "Like O-M-G! Like seriously!" Kakashi mocked. Ayame smacked his arm and giggled, "Stop it! Blame the prep nurses..." she zipped up her Red Sox jacket and pushed through him.

"Kiba! Let's go! I'm starvin!" she held her stomach and pretended to faint.

"I'm coming!" Kiba ran towards her. "I'll beat ya'll to the ramen shop!" she started running. "Hey! No fair!! But whoever loses has to pay! That means you kakashi" Kiba laughed ran after her.

Kakashi chuckled to himself and went the opposite direction, "I know a shortcut...hee hee..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"HAHAHA! I'M GONNA BEAT YOU!" Ayame laughed. "O! HE-ELL NO!" Kiba jumped over her. "Hey!" she punched his head into the ground. "Yes!" Ayame put her hand on the side of the Ramen Shop.

"That wasn't fair..." Kiba grumbled as they walked into the shop. "Life isn't fair my frie- Kakashi!" both their jaws dropped.

"Yo!" the jonin waved, "What took you so long?" five bowls sat in front of Kakashi. "Kakashi! I swear to God-Jesus Christ man! Do you know how much money those are??? I only have 200¥!!!" Ayame groaned.

"I only have 150¥..." Kiba sweatdropped.

Ayame shook her head, "Your pathetic..."

"Your both pathetic..." Kakashi chuckled.

"Dare ya...say it again Hatake..." Ayame said threateningly.

"Don't you go off and threaten me, girl." Kakashi said with amusement. "I can threaten you all I want, you bas-

"watch your mouth!" Kakashi scolded.

"Hmpf!" Ayame crossed her arms. "He...he hehe...you just got scolded.." kiba said in her ear. "Stop being a jerk Kiba!" she swung at him, but missed. "Lookie you!" Kiba laughed. Ayame snorted and looked away. "Dog breath..." she murmured.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!!!?!?!?!?!"

"Nothing of your concern."

"NOTHING OF MY CON- Hey where are you going? Ayame!"

Ayame faced him, "I'm going back to my apartment for some rest. You did know that the Sakura Festival is tomorrow?" she yawned, "Anyway, I'm beat. And also Tsunade-sama will get very mad if I don't go to bed." with that she walked off.

"There's a festival tomorrow...? Aww man..."

End: Chapter_ 4_

_AU: Just incase some of you are a bit confused, the first chapter in my story is when they are little kids, 9-10 years olds. The other part of the chapter is when they are older and a bit rough...Anyway, i'm a bit satisfied with this story. I'm sorry that the chapters are short (i wrote the story in a notbook!) Also in the next book Book 2:Blood Red Summer is about vampires...huzzah! _


	4. The Play

((One Wish

Chapter 5: The Play

"Dammit girl, you're killing me!" Shikamaru said as he reached in his pocket and got out more money. "Well . . . that's the last of it." He sighed as he shook his wallet.

"That's it???!!" Ino gasped, "you are poor!" she giggled. "Yeah, yeah . . . " he groaned.

Suddenly they saw a girl running toward them with bluish-blackish hair and large lavender eyes. She pushed through people and stopped in front of them gasping, "She . . . won't come . . . come out!" the girl choked.

"Whoa! Take a breather! Who won't come out?" Ino asked. "Ayame! She says she doesn't look good in her kimono! And she needs to get out or there will be no play!" Hinata said.

"Well . . . " Shikamaru asked. "Lets go!" Ino sighed as she started running toward the hospital.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I look horrible!" Ayame groaned on the other side of the door.

"No, you don't-and don't make me break the door down!" Tsunade threatened as she pounded her fist against her palm.

"...okay . . . I'm coming out . . . beware." They heard the lock click. "Come in." She said silently. Tsunade slid open the door.

"YOU ARE BE-YOO-TI-FUL!" Tsunade gasped. "Yeah, sure." Ayame crossed her arms. Her maroon kimono had a gold printed cherry blossom patterns, and the plain black obi had belts going around it. The kimono was loose around her neck and showed part of her shirt underneath. One of her sleeves was attached by strings.

"You have to remember that Shiro was a fighter, Huney." Tsunade said as she fixed Ayame's bottom part and made a larger slit. "Why can't I just wear a Chinese dress?" Ayame pouted and massaged her shoulder.

"There was no China to them back then." Tsunade said as she led Ayame out.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wow, Ayame! You look great!" Naruto said, "Much better than mine." He said and pointed at his blue white striped kimono.

"I don't look that great. It would look better on someone else." Ayame looked at him doubtfully as people put globs of skin toner, lipstick and lipgloss, red and gold eyeshadow, mascara, and sparkles.

"Excuse me, ma'am? What would you like in your hair?" a woman asked as she showed her a butterfly clip, chopsticks, and skinny barrettes.

"Anything you want." Ayame answered, "Where's Sakura! And I have enough make-up on thank you! And how did I manage for the past three years?" Ayame put her fingers on her temples. The hair stylist pulled at her hair and made it really tight.

"I'll go find Sakura-chan!" Naruto said and ran off.

Naruto found Sakura, or the stage director, telling the staff where to put things. "Five minutes 'till show time people! Chop chop! I always wanted to say that . . . " she giggled.

"Um . . . Sakura-chan..."

"WHAT?!?!" she screamed, "oh, its you Naruto. I thought you were that kid that keeps asking me out every five seconds. Whaddya want?" she asked.

"Ayame-chan wants you, I wouldn't blame her. They're attacking her like wild animals." He said.

"WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" was heard from the dressing room.

Sakura rammed open the door, "whats goin on here?" she saw the hairstylist holding scissors and Ayame holding her long hair over her shoulder.

"Keep the evil scissors away from my precious hair!" Ayame squeaked.

"I-I was only going to trim it! Nothing more! I-I swear!" the poor woman waved her hands.

"Just don't trim her hair, leave it be." Sakura sweat dropped. "O-okay." The woman put the scissors down but Ayame cursed them and flung it out the window hitting a poor man in the head.

"Okay, Ayame-san! Let's just do something with your hair." Sakura brushed Ayame's bangs back and put the skinny barrettes to keep them back and winded up her hair and put the chopsticks in.

"Okay! Let's go now! The show is going to start in one minute!" Sakura pushed her out the door and onto the stage. "Get into positions now!" She whispered as the announcer announced and the audience clapped. The curtain opened and the spotlight was on Ayame.

The play lasted for about an hour and a half. It was about a warrior princess called Shiro who falls in love with the enemy's son. Of course, no one allowed it and the princess was forced to fight her lover. Her lover named Maku, doesn't have the will to strike her. When Shiro wouldn't kill him, her father did it for her. After a week of confinement, Shiro first killed her father and then took her own life by stabbing herself in the heart or "where it hurts."

"Even though Shiro was a strong woman, she wasn't strong enough to break the ties that kept her and Maku together. For love is the true killer." The narrator ended. The audience clapped and cheered as the actors bowed. The actors exited the stage except Ayame. A mic. was held in her hand:

"_Angels and demons were circling above me_

_Cutting thorns and Milky Way_

_Don't know happiness from_

_Who knew it but couldn't give it_

_Watch in awe_

_Watch in awe_

_Aeria gloris_

_Aeria gloris_

_Watch in awe_

_Watch in awe_

_Aeria gloris_

_Aeria gloris_

_I am calling, calling now_

_Spirits rise and falling_

_To stay with you longer_

_Calling, calling in the depth of longing_

_To stay with you longer_

_Watch in awe_

_Watch in awe_

_Aeria gloris_

_Aeria gloris_

A man with crimson eyes stared at Ayame and was impressed how much she could sound like Yoko Kanno.

_Stand alone . . . Where was life when it had a meaning . . ._

_Stand alone . . . Nothing's real anymore and . . ._

_Neverendless run_

_While I'm alive, I can try to fall in flight_

_Not to forget how to dream... to love_

_Neverendless run_

_Calling, calling, for the place of knowing_

_There's more than what can be linked_

_Calling, calling now, never will I look away_

_For what life has left for me_

He needed to know her...

_Yearning, yearning, for what's left of loving_

_To stay with you longer_

_Calling, calling now, spirits rise and falling_

_S oboi ostat'sya dol'she_

_Calling, calling, in the depth of longing_

_Soboj ostat'sya dol'she . . ._

Even though she was his victim...

_Nalybuites' nalyubuites_

_Aeria gloris, Aeria gloris_

_Nalybuites' nalyubuites_

_Aeria gloris, Aeria gloris"_

The man stood from his seat and kept his head low from underneath his head, a voice came from behind him:

"Where the hell are you going Itachi?" Kisame said through the cheering crowd. "I'm gonna do the job..."

"Oh...don't be to long." Kisame grumbled.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Awwww! Are you going so soon? But the festival just started!" Ino pouted, she clung to Ayame's arm.

"But I'm tired Ino-chan. Doing all that acting me harder than it looks." Ayame said. "Do you want me to walk you home?" Neji asked.

Ayame shook her head.

"No thank you, Neji-kun. I'm a big girl now, and I can handle myself." She waved goodbye and headed toward the entrance to the park.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Wow, it's so quiet when no body's around." _Ayame thought as she walked up an empty street. A dog's bark made her turn around. "It's okay Ayame . . . just a dog barking at a squirrel. That's all."

Well, she hopes.

Ayame felt as something wasn't right, as if someone was watching her. "Maybe I should've let Neji walk me home." A can rocked back and forth. She quickly turned onto her street and fled into the hallway of her building. She ran up the stairs and scrambled with her keys. She stuck them in the door and opened it and slammed it. She leaned against the door and sighed. She jumped when her cell phone rang. She went through her purse and looked at the caller ID. It was Neji.

"Hey, Neji." She said calmly.

"Just checking on you. Are you okay? You sound a bit shaken up." He asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just not used to being so quiet. Um, I was wondering . . . "

"Yeah?"

"Can you come over for a little bit? Feel as though something's not right."

"Okay. I'll be over in a little bit."

"Bye Neji. See you in a little bit."

"Bye."

Neji hung up first. She flipped her pink square phone closed. And took a deep breath. She stood up, locked the door and turned on her lamp and sat on her bed looking out her window. She sat there and looked at the full moon. She got up and went to the bathroom where she washed off her face and hands. As she was drying of her face, she thought she heard a click.

"Neji? Is that you?" she said. She leaned back a little bit. She was heading toward the doorway when Neji popped up and scared her.

"Oh! Thank goodness it's you!" she put her hand against her chest and laughed.

"Well, I've would've knocked . . . but you must've been really scared enough to leave your keys in the lock." He threw them at her.

"Oh. I thought I was missing something . . . would you like some tea?" she asked.

"Sure."

Ayame filled a kettle and put it on the stove. "Sorry it's such a mess." She said as she quickly picked up a thong and threw it in the hamper when he wasn't looking.

"Nah. Its okay. Sometimes my room gets like this too."

"You? Messy? Well I never!" she giggled. The kettle whistled and she quickly picked it up and laid it on an oven mitt.

"So you said something about not being right?" Neji asked.

"Oh. That. Well it felt kinda creepy ya know . . . and I felt as though someone was watching me . . . " she said and poured a steamy cup for Neji.

"It gets like that when you're all alone . . . and no ones there to help you . . . " Neji smiled behind her back.

"Neji? Are you feeling okay?" she gave him the cup. But instead of taking the cup, he grabbed her wrist and twisted it around her back, "WAH!" she cried in pain, "Neji! W-what are you doing! It hurts!"

"It's not Neji . . . " a majestic seductive voice whispered in her ear. "Lemme go!" she squirmed around in his firm grip.

"If you keep struggling like that, it will just hurt more." His voice was a little louder, but kept its calmness.

"LET ME GO!" she cried as she twisted back around making a spine-chilling sound of twisted bone. Ayame fell to her knees and held her broken arm. She looked up at the man. He had dark locks and crimson eyes. He wore a long black robe with red clouds on it.

"Itachi!" she said through her clenched teeth. She threw a knife at him that she always kept underneath her dresser. Itachi, blocked it and smashed her window. A gust of a warm spring breeze made his hair shift. The moonlight flooded the whole room and lighted their pale faces.

"_H-how can he be this beautiful . . . ?" _Ayame thought as Itachi kneeled down and grabbed her chin firmly. He seemed to study her face. Seeing her every defaults and beauty. He especially looked in her eyes, but every time he did, she would shut her eyes and try to free her chin.

Itachi finally spoke, "I'll let you live. But if I give **you** something, you must give **me **something." She didn't like the sound of his voice.

"Stay away from me!" she screamed. "**DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME. OR I WILL KILL YOU! NO! NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!**" she screamed more as he touched underneath her shirt. And ripped it off her. He then took out his kunai and sliced around her belly and arms.

"Get away from me! Please! Don't touch me . . . " she sobbed. She felt weak and but yet satisfied at what he was doing to her. He made his way down to her pants and unbuttoned them. He slid them down and cut her thighs and the back of her shins. Her blood flowed through the cracks in the floor. Itachi moved her to the bed and sat on her.

"**Noooooo!**" she screamed, "get off me!" he grabbed her shoulders and brought her face to his. "But you're so beautiful . . . "

"No . . . "

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"She won't answer. I'll see if she's all right." Neji said (yes the real Neji!). "Do you want me to come?" Kiba asked.

"No. Just stay here and enjoy yourself." Neji said and walked toward the park gate.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ayame's right. It is a bit creepy." Neji said to himself. He heard a scream coming from an open window. Ayame's window.

"Ayame!" Neji climbed the wall and into the window sill. A dark shadow slipped its way toward the door. Neji disappeared from the sill and then front of the door.

"You're not going any where." But the dark figure bitch slapped him and Neji tumbled to side, and watched with disappointed, the suspect leaving.

Au: I know the last part of it was kinda perverty...but my friend told me to do it...she said it will add some 'spazz' to it. Well I hoped you like this chappie.


End file.
